


The Life Of Pi(e)

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pi, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a mistake over pi(e) - but Dean doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Of Pi(e)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaWhoLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaWhoLock/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Gifted in thanks for some kind comments on my other works.

The hunt had been local, quick and easy, and Dean and Sam had headed back to the Bunker feeling happy with themselves. Dean had been wondering whether he should cook or order in that evening, but any such thoughts had come to a crashing end when the brothers had tumbled through the door. There was the definite smell of.... baking.

The Winchesters looked accusingly at each other. Clearly one of them had been supposed to tell the angel to stay out of the kitchen, especially after The Microwave Incidents. But nope, there was the definite smell of baked goods. And if Dean's nose wasn't deceiving him, specifically pie.

It was not pie. It was pies, plural. At least twenty of them, all freshly-baked – the oven was clearly neither used nor on fire, so Cas must have used his mojo – and the angel was looking at the mass of pastry before him while frowning in confusion.

“Pie!” Dean almost whined. 

“Uh, Cas?” Sam says. “What's with all the pies?”

The angel gave his brother the sort of look that made the tall hunter decidedly uncomfortable, as if he wanted to eat him instead of all the food on display. Sam swallowed. Hard.

“I thought it appropriate”, Cas said with a smile. “I heard on the radio that today is National Pie Day.”

Evidently Sam would have to get this, because Dean was looking around like a kid in Santa's workshop.

“Uh, it's actually National Pi Day”, Sam said. “You know, the number pi. Today is the fourteenth day of the third month, and pi is about 3.14.”

“Actually Sam, it is 3.1415926535....”

“Yeah”, Sam interrupted, realizing that that the angel probably knew the exact figure to enough places to keep them up all night. “People just celebrate the number for some stupid reason. P-I, not P-I-E.”

Cas looked so downcast that Sam immediately felt like a heel. Thankfully his brother (for once) rode to the rescue.

“You used your mojo to make pie?” he asked. The angel gave him such a sultry look that Sam nearly bolted there and then.

“I thought you would like them”, Cas said quietly, looking abashed. “I am sorry if.... oof!”

Whatever the angel had been going to say was lost by his lips being crushed by the hunter, who moaned his pleasure probably loud enough for them to hear down in Lebanon. Sam blushed, and made a quick exit. He did swipe a pie on the way out, though. Dean wouldn't miss just one.

+~+~+

The next day, there was Nair in Sam's shampoo again. Apparently Dean did miss just one.


End file.
